Mario High
by Lycancanwrite
Summary: Mario has everything that a highschooler could dream of having. Popularity, good looks, star on the football team and the hottest girl in school. However, it seems that he could not only be dethroned by a new kid, who not only threatens to take over the school, but to also takeover Mario's throne and take his girl! Will Mario survive through this hellhole or not?
1. Chapter 1

A/N:Hello there, and welcome to the first chapter of Mario High! The plot is simple, it's basically a story about the concept of "What if Mario and his friends were in highschool?" and expanding on it. So uhhh...yeah. That's the basic plot and uhh... I'll be sure to update this story as soon as I can! So with that out of the way, let's get started with this fic already!

-Lycan

Zzzzzzzzzzzz...MARIO! WAKE UP!What the!...LUIGI!? What do you want?! Mario asked as he rubbed his eyes. His brother, Luigi, was wearing a sideways red cap with a sprite of a Blooper on it, a gray Earthbound t-shirt, jeans. Mario, look at the time. Luigi answered. What do mean look at the ti-7: 40! Luigi! I thought I told you to wake me up at 7:00! Mario yelled to Luigi angrilly. Sorry bro, I forgot to. Whataya mean you forgot to... whatever. Just remember to wake me up earlier, okay Luigi? Okay Mario. I will. Good. NOW WE NEED TO HURRY UP OR WE'RE GONNA BE LATE! And Mario made a mad dash to his dresser, in which he grabbed his black sunglasses, black jacket, a black F-Zero shirt, baggy, dark blue JNCO jeans, white socks and a chain necklace and then made a rush straight to the bathroom, in which he brushed his teeth, styled his hair and got dressed. Afterwards, he and Luigi ran towards the kitchen to eat a bowl of cereal, and once they ate their bowl of Super Star cereal, they grabbed their backpacks, put on their shoes and got onto Mario's red motorcycle. You ready little bro? Mario asked as he revved up the engine. I'll be as ready as I can be! Luigi replied. Good. Mario said. FULL SPEED AHEAD! Mario telled as they drove off into the distence at top speed.

Meanwhile, somewhere else,

Hey Billy. said the police officer. Hi Johnny. the other cop replied. How is your day goin? It's goin good Johnny. How bout your's? Mine's goin great to-ZOOOOMM! OH MY GOD JOHNNY, THERE'S SOMEBODY SPEEDING! GET EM! WAIT, WHAT THE-AHHHHCCKK! Billy yelled as they began to drive after Mario and Luigi.

Meanwhile, on Mario's motercycle...

WOOOO! ALRIGHT! WE'RE GOIN AT TOP SPEED BABY! WOO! Sigh, Luigi, you know your embrassing yourself, ri- OH MY GOD MARIO! THE COPS ARE COMING FOR US AND THEIR GOING FASTER THAN US! Don't worry little bro. Mario said with a smirk on his face. I got this.

A few minutes later...

God damn it dude! You got us in trouble with the police! Luigi said. Meh, it's not my fault. Mario said casually. SILENCE! yelled Johnny. Say your names to us and tell us why you were speeding!said Billy. Well then. Mario said as he took off his sunglasses. My name is Mario, the dude next to me is my brother Luigi and I'm the star player on the Mushroom High Cappys and the reason we sped was because we're gonna be late for school. Well then Mario, you're gonna get a fine of 2 hundred and fif-wait a minute,are you THAT Mario from the football team? asked Billy. Yes indeed sir. Yes indeed. Then the 2 cops whisper to each other. Well began to say. Since your the star player on the team, I'll let you and your brother go free of charge. And if we catch you speeding again, we'll let you go once you say your name. Yes! said the brothers. On 1 thing, can you sign this picture for me? asked Billy Sure thing. said Mario as he grabbed a Sharpie out of his coat pocket and signed the picture. Billy. Anytime cop. said Mario as he and Luigi got on to Mario's motercycle and revved the engine up again. Have a nice day! the 2 cops said as Mario and Luigi sped of into the distence. Man, kids nowadays. said Billy. And the 2 made it to school on time without any other complications whatsoever.


	2. Chapter 2

After their wild motercycle ride, Mario and Luigi went to their lockers to drop off some stuff and then afterwards went to the cafeteria to hang out with their friends. Hey Mario! said Peach. Hey Peach, how you doin? replied Mario as he went to the table and sat at a chair with his girlfriend Peach. Peach was wearing her hair in a ponytail, wearing a matching pink tanktop and shorts with pink and white shoes. We alone again, eh? said Mario. Of course, Mario had WAY MORE friends but they usually sat elsewhere. As Peach talked about school drama, gossip and rumors, Mario looked to his left to see his brother, Luigi, playing Mario Kart 8 Deluxe with his video game nerd friends, Toad, Yoshi and Shy Guy. Toad was one of Peach's most loyal servants at her mansion until he escaped one lonely night and now really only trusts Luigi and his friends for obvious reasons. Yoshi is a foreigner from Yoshi's Island that only the teachers and Luigi's friends understand what he's saying. And Shy Guy was once a part of Bowser's army before he got fired for slacking off and has since changed sides. As Mario was looking at his loser brother and his friends, Peach yelled HEY MARIO! Wwwwwhat? said Mario. You wanna go on a date on Friday? Peach responded. Uhhhh...sure. Mario blurted out as the bell rang. Sigh, it's time for class. Well then Peach, see you later. said Mario. See you later too Mario. replied Peach as the both of them got out of their chairs, pushed them in and walked off with their stuff to Social Studies.


	3. Chapter 3

As Mario sat down in the middle row of his Social Studies class, he got a werid feeling that something was gonna go wrong. He didn't know what, but he felt it deep within his body. And he could tell a few other people felt it, as Peach, Luigi, Yoshi and Toad seemed to have that EXACT SAME expression of fear that he felt. But aside from them, all of the other 24 kids in that class didn't seem to have that fear, in fact, most of them either looked happy or even gave one damn about anything. They were all just, happy and upbeat. And that made Mario even more suspicious. But now was no time to worry, the teacher, Mrs. Rosalina, came into the room. Rosalina was wearing a baby blue shirt, brown shorts and white sneakers. Hi guys! My name is Mrs. Rosalina and I'll be your senior high school Social Studies teacher! Now, before we begin, let's introduce our new classmates, Bowser, Bowser Jr and the Koopalings! Say hello! HI! said the new kids. So new kids, can you please tell us some about you to the class? Absolutely! BAW HAW HAW! said Bowser as a small spire of flame came out of his mouth. Oh boy. thought Mario. This is gonna be a doozy. Hi there! My name is Bowser and I was the star player on my old school's football team and I was the most popular kid over there! Hah ha ha-ah! My name is Bowser Jr and I was the 2nd most popular kid and the 2nd star player on the football team! And we are the Koopalings! We are all pratically the same! HA HA HAW! Alrighty now, said Rosalina. It's time to put you guys in your seats! The Koopalings, you sit in the backrow next to Luigi. oh-no... Luigi mumbled. Bowser Jr can sit next to Peach! why me... Peach whispered. And Bowser... Please not me, please not me... Mario prayed. Can sit right next to Mario! GOD DAMN IT! Mario thought. Now new kids, you can go sit right now! We have a class to run! Yes Mrs. Rosalina. said the new kids. And as soon as the new kids sat down, Rosalina began teaching. And it was pure hell for Mario, Peach and Luigi, especially Mario. Mario kept on getting hurled balls of paper, paper airplanes, pencils, erasers, etc, getting sticky notes stuck onto his back with hate messages, threats and poorly drawn doodles of Mario's... spear, getting punched in the back and it was OBVIOUSLY hard to pay attention to Rosalina with that happening. But thankfully, the class eventually ended and the next 2 classes didn't have 1 trase of Bowser. Mario thought he wouldn't see him or his friends for the rest of the day, well, until gym...


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys! This is Lycan! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! Apparentaly, Youtube, Splatoon (not Splatoon 2, I don't have a switch.) and procrastination doesn't mix well. Combine that with slow internet speeds and it's a recipe for disaster. But anyways, let's get this show on the road again! -Lycan

Thank GOD there's only ONE MORE class for me to go until lunch, and it's my favorite. Mario thought. It's time... for gym. You see, unlike his bro Luigi, who has the opposite likes and dislikes of Mario, ever since Mario was in preschool, he hated Math, Reading, Social Studies, Writing and all that jazz. However, he loved lunch and gym. It was where he excelled in school. And that got him on the local football team, the Goomb Town Super Stars, where he was the star player on that team too until he got too old to play. And to this day, on that team, no player has gotten up to skill that Mario had. But that was then, this is now. And as soon as Mario walked into the gymnasium, there he saw Bowser, with his white and blue size Super Extra Large shirt and shorts along with his matching size 69 ( get it?)sneakers, hanging out with his friends, who were wearing the same things as him, albeit smaller, since the Koopalings were about 1/8 the size of Bowser, up to nearly his knee lenght and about 1/3 the size of the average student in this school, about thigh lenght. Oh boy. Mario thought as he dashed to the boy's locker room, hoping he wouldn't be noticed by Bowser and friends. This was gonna be a bad gym class. As soon as he got out his gym clothes and put em on and walked out the teacher came. Alrighty class. said Mr Kong. Today we're gonna play tennis in teams of 2! Alrighty now, first off is Luigi and Daisy! Yes! said Daisy and Luigi. Next is Bowser Jr and Peach! Oh- no. aid Bowser Jr and Peach.

5 minutes later...

And lastly, Mario and Bowser! Why us two together! said Mario and Bowser. And they knew, they were gonna have a bad game of tennis.


	5. Chapter 5

*Lycan listens to Sweatshirt by Jacob Sartorius AS A JOKE on her IPhone while drawing OCs.*

SLAM!

Rando dood: Hey Lycan! Where's Chapter 5 of Mario High!?

Lycan: What?! *Takes off headphones* What did you say?

Rando dood: I said-WHERE'S CHAPTER 5 OF MARIO HIGH!?

Lycan: What? It hasn't been THAT LONG since I updated it. It's only been... 2 WEEKS! OH MY GODDESS I NEED TO MAKE A NEW CHAPTER! *Quickly scrambles out of her chair and runs to her laptop.*

So uhhh...hey there you guys. This is Lycan and I'm so sorry I haven't updated in 2 weeks. I guess I procrastinated for too long. But anyways, here's the long overdue Chapter 5 of Mario High, I guess.

-Lycan

And they were right. They did, indeed, have a bad time playing tennis. Especially since 1. They were playing againest Piranna Plant and Sombrero Guy, 2 very good friends and tennis players and 2. Bowser was very selfish and greedy, since he would always try to steal the hit from Mario every time the ball came flying back from the other side of the court. Most of the time though, Mario was able to steal the hit before Bowser could even touch it. But doing that meant that Mario afterwards had to dodge Bowser's raging fire streams, pounding fists, tail whips, fireballs, stomping, scratching etc. He also broke his racket 5 times throughout the match and even set on fire a few times, trying to either hit the ball with it or hit Mario with it. Not to mention that he also once used Mario as a tennis ball by forcefully and painfully curling him into a ball, picking him up, throwing him up and then whacking him with the racket VERY HARD to the other side in which he landed on the floor and slid across the hard wood floor until he landed face first on the ground. Thankfully, he didn't have to experience anymore pain because, since he was beaten very badly, he got to go to the nurse's office, thus allowing him to skip the rest of gym class. And that meant no more pain for him for the rest of the period. The bad thing is that, he was now stuck with all of the loonies that either got beaten up or got sick or even just felt sick. Oh goody. Mario thought as he glared over at Blue Toad, who was picking his nose while talking to his friend, Yellow Toad, who was eating glue. I get to spend the next 35 minutes in this room, right next to some loonies who love D& trust me, those 35 minutes was just pure torture.


End file.
